This invention relates to load-bearing supports and couplings and more particularly to a load-bearing support and coupling for use in a coal mining operation for lifting heavy motor or machinery during repairs or for moving the same within the mine while making use of a well known roof bolt or similar support for the load-bearing support and coupling.
Heretofore, roof bolts have been used as a support for light-weight devices such as electrical cables, conduits, pipes and the like. Applicant has knowledge of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,851,239; 2,854,824; 2,862,368; 2,891,752; 2,923,508; 3,785,598; 4,255,070; 4,293,243; and 4,334,803. These patents are seen to be directed to different means for supporting something from a roof bolt that is used in a mine for supporting the roof. Each of these support means are directed to light weight loads and are all used as an overhead support.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a load-bearing support and coupling which can be secured to the head of a roof bolt or similar bolt support for lifting and/or moving heavy loads of up to 1,000 lbs. or greater.
Another object is to provide a load-bearing support and coupling which is easily secured to and removed from the head of a supporting roof bolt.
Still another object is to provide a loading-bearing support and coupling which is easily secured to and removed from the head of a supporting roof bolt without damage to the roof bolt head.
Yet another object is to provide a load-bearing support and coupling which is easily manufactured and may be used by unskilled as well as skilled personnel and without any difficultly.
Other objects and advantages will become obvious from the drawings and description.